Adventure Time's Journey to Reality
by Oceancop4Ever
Summary: Between Two Fantasy Worlds, one with a boy who's heart is shattered and another with a girl who's fighting to defend her land, join us in an epic journey to reality.    I couldn't think of a better title.
1. The Hole in His Heart

**Hi, Guys! This is my first ever story. I hope this turns out great.**

**If I make any grammar or spelling mistakes that are HIGHLY noticeable, then please mention that in the reviews. Thank You! Also, this is my first time so please try to be nice.**

A 16 year-old boy sat cross-legged in front of the crooked window. The boy's name was Finn, Finn the human. He was the last human.

Finn hated the fact that he was the last of his kind. He had wished many times that there could be other humans, other humans that would be just like him. Finn looked all over the land of Ooo for these humans. He had hoped that if he found a human then the hole in his heart would heal and he wouldn't feel alone anymore. His passion for finding a human-like him- grew weaker every year and the wound in his heart grew deeper. Finally the string of faith had reached its last strand. Finn almost didn't believe there were any more humans left. He had almost met his final decision.

Finn reached out and touched the foggy window. His fingers drew a human. The human was a boy just like him, but smaller. The little boy was five, maybe 6 years-old. He held hands with a girl who was maybe his sister. They both smiled and waved back at Finn in his imagination. Finn smiled too. The picture slowly faded away until the window was again covered up with cold fog. He sighed and stood up. "Jake! Are you done cooking up that everything burrito?" Finn yelled as he walked into the kitchen. "Yeah, almost done bro" The magic yellow dog replied. The whole room was filled with the wonderful scent of the burrito. Finn sat down next to BMO and lay back with his crossed hands resting under his head. Jake turned around and grinned as he picked up the huge burrito. They all ate the tasty lunch quickly because they were supposed to arrive at PB's at 2:00. "Dude, what do you think PB called us for?" Finn asked with his mouth full of eggs, steak, and glob knows what. "I don't know bro. I hope it's something fun not like last time." The boy thought of the last time Jake was talking about. They had to clean up the candy goo and ash off the walls after Bubblegum's last science experiment with a drop of nuclear taffy, marshmallow soap, and a candy corn rat. He hoped it wouldn't be another one with a clean up job.

When they arrived they saw that everyone was chatting excitedly about something. He asked Peppermint Butler what was going on. "Haven't you heard? Princess Bubblegum is getting married to Prince of the Water Kingdom. The wedding is starting in a month!"

_WHAT? Did he just say that PB is getting MARRIED? Oh glob, this can't be happening. _Finn looked at Jake with a heart-broken expression on his face. Jake took Finn's hand and excused themselves from the crowd. They went to the bathroom. Thankfully no one was there to hear the sick boy's loud sobbing. "Dude, you got to let go of PB. I bet she's really happy to be getting married. Bro, you have to look at it this way." Jake said as he tried to comfort Finn.

"You want PB to be happy right?" "Y-Y-Yeah" "Well, she is happy. She's probably jumping up and down from the proposal." Finn tried to picture that in his mind. He saw her telling all the candy people the good news, probably screaming it out. He also saw the Prince proposing to her. Finn saw the happy expression from both of them. It was kind of nice to think of it this way. When Finn saw this he stopped crying all together. "Thanks man. I feel better" He said as he wiped his face with his hands. "No problem Dude. Now let's go congratulate PB on the engagement." Jake said as he pulled Finn up from the ground and patted his back.

They found PB and she hugged both of them tightly. "Congratulations" said Finn as he forced a smile. "Congratulations too!" boomed Jake as happy as a clam for PB. "I'm so happy you two! I never thought this day would come. If it wasn't for you, Finn I would have never met Prince Eric." Finn thought of that time where he needed to take shelter from the Knife Storm after the Ice King attack with PB in his arms. They went to Water Kingdom for a short time until going back to Candy Kingdom. There, Bonny had met Eric Wave. Finn had hated him right from the start with his wavy brown hair and sea-green eyes. "Hey guys, I need you to do something. There have been some strange little earthquakes far south of Ooo. It has been scaring off all the creatures that live there. I want you guys to check it out" said PB, snapping Finn out of hated thought. "Um, sure PB whatever you want" Finn replied. "Thanks guys. Come back when you see anything worth seeing" said PB leaving them alone in the loud crowd of Candy people.

The next day, Finn and Jake head out to the far south carrying their love of adventure with them.

**How was it? Was it good? Should I continue? If you think so then I'll probably make another chapter. **

**Thanks for reading, bye!**


	2. The Fight Against Flames

** Hi…. So… Um…**

**On with the Story!**

There was place. The place held a mysterious treasure. No one knew what the treasure is or where it is. All anyone knew was that it existed. Some say that this Place was hidden deep beneath the land of Ooo where the most noble, brave, kind hero was to find. Others say that the Place is in the sky. They say that there is a temple floating of a silvery majestic cloud. Well, there is one person who doesn't believe in any of those places. That person is a girl. This girl believes that the place is in a deep forest surrounded by monsters, traps, and trials. She knows that she is the one to find this place. This girl found out a long time ago that she was the one to unlock all goodness to the land. I, the narrator cannot tell you why she knows. If I did then you would know the secret to all of Ooo. The secret can fall into the wrong hands. But I know this girl has a heart bound to all righteousness. She has the soul of a thousand heroes. So, I know that she can be trusted with the secret.

Fionna wandered the gloomy dark forest. She looked around searching for anything unusual. She saw nothing, but the creepy trees scattered around the area. "You know you shouldn't be around here, little girl" whispered a voice. "What? Who's there? Come out and fight you coward!" demanded Fionna. "My, My, aren't you a feisty one" said the mysterious stranger. "I'm warning you, I have a sword and I'm not afraid to use it" yelled the young adventuress. "You know that's the cheesiest phrase ever." Fionna bared her teeth and said "at least I show myself, not like a coward like you." "You want me to show myself? Ok." A person came to view. That person was a human. He had light orange eyes and dark brown hair. The stranger wore a worn out T-Shirt and jeans. He looked harmless without any kind of weapon. "You're a human" Fionna gasped as she lowered her sword a centimeter. "That's right and I'm going to kill you" he said with an evil grin. "Wha-" She managed to say before the whole forest caught on fire. The flames engulfed her so quickly that she only had barely a second to react. The pain was unbearable. Suddenly, everything turned to black.

"FIONNA!" yelled a voice. Fionna woke up to see mighty flames engulf her home. "Oh Crap!" She yelled as she got up. "Fionna! We have to get out!" yelled Marshall Lee and Cake. They barely made it out as pain grazed them. "My home" cried Fionna. Cake went to comfort Fionna as they made their way to Marshall's house. She sobbed into Marshall's shoulder for a whole 15 minutes. "It's ok Fi'. Everything's going to be fine." _Gumball getting married to Princess Emily and now this? What did I do to deserve this? _

**Yeah, what did she do to deserve this?**

**Want another chapter? Please say.**

**Thanks, bye!**

**P.S. sorry it was so short.**


	3. Fawn and Flambo

**Thanks for the awesome reviews guys. I really appreciate it. **

"Hey Finn, I think we're close" said Jake. Finn saw that there used to be a forest, but now the whole area was covered with black ash. "Fire" Finn said as he reached out and touched the ash, but sensed no soul left in it. "Who could have done this" Jake wondered out loud.

"AHHHHHH!" Finn heard in the distance. _Someone's in trouble! _"C'mon Jake" he yelled as he pulled out his sword and ran towards where he heard the voice. He searched the area with Jake sniffing at the ground. Finn then saw a girl standing in a burnt clearing. _Flame Princess. What is she doing here? Is she in trouble?_ "IT WAS RIGHT HERE! THIS IS WHERE I DROPPED IT, I SWEAR!" Flame Princess screamed. There was a small fire creature who could only be Flambo. "Well, I don't see it's anywhere" replied Flambo. Finn sighed and stepped in to help. "Do you guys need any assistance?" he asked as Fawn (**I'm going to call her that since I like the name. If you have any suggestions please let me know**) turned around still in her anger form. "Oh hey Finn. Princess, here's says that she dropped her bracelet in this very forest. I don't see a bracelet so I don't believe anything." Flambo said. "What happened to the forest" asked Jake. "Eh, she burnt it all down looking for the stupid thing" the creature answered. "IT'S NOT STUPID AND I SWEAR IT WAS HERE!" Finn face-palmed and groaned having to stop their journey for this. "Don't worry Fawn. We'll find your bracelet." The princess suddenly looked confused as if she didn't know that Finn and Jake were there. Then she said "Oh thank you Finn. I owe you one."

"No problem FP. Just stay here and talk to Flambo while we try to find it."

Flambo looked like he was about to be thrown into a dumpster. "B-But I want to go with you's guys!" He then jumped on Finn's shoulder and whispered into his ear, "Finn, this girl's a psycho." Finn frowned and questioned, "Why did I find you arguing with her in the middle of this burnt up heck of a place then?" "Fire King ordered me to go find her since, eh, she hasn't been back to the fire kingdom. She was mad about having to be locked up in the fire kingdom for so long that she escaped. Fawn does this all the fwiggin time, but she usually comes back in an hour or so." **OH GOD I'M REEEAAALY BAD AT CAPTURING Flambo's ACCENT. **"Flambo, if Flame Princess is left alone in this forest and doesn't have anyone to keep her company she's going to come looking for us. I really like her and you know that Flambo, but if she comes and joins us then she's going to be a real annoyance to the group, talking about how she hates that her dad keeps her locked up and how she hates that she doesn't have much freedom." Flambo gritted his teeth, jumped down and sat next to Fawn. Finn gave a thumb's up and Flambo threw a tiny random axe at him. **NOTE: I WAS GOING TO DO SOMETHING REALLY ADULTISH AND FUNNY ABOUT WHAT FLAMBO WAS GOING TO DO, BUT I READ THE RULES AND CHECKED THAT I HAD RATED T SO I COULDN'T DO IT. CAN YOU GUESS WHAT HE WAS GOING TO DO?** He caught it and put it in his backpack.

"I was taking a mid-night stroll. I wasn't stalking you or anything. I wasn't even near your house when it started" sweared Marshall Lee. "Oh sure, Marshall. You were just taking a "mid-night stroll" when you just randomly showed up at my house and saved my life" said Fionna as she rolled her eyes. "I swear! I just smelled the fire in the air and followed the scent!"

"Are you sure you weren't at my house trying to pull a prank on me when I wake up?" Fionna said. "NO! I was just taking a midnight stroll in the middle of the night just to get some fresh air!" The girl slapped Marshall across the face, with full force. Stunned, he put his hand up to his cheek and yelled "why did you do that for?" "You lied to me. BMO caught the whole thing on camera. He was next to the window when you came in. Show us BMO." The little robot showed the footage of Marshall.

_He was grinning like an idiot. In his hand he held 3 bottles of whipped cream. In the other hand he held a feather. "Fionna's gonna be so mad when I do this to her." He slipped in through the window and snuck across the floor like a snake._ "

BMO's battery power was low so he couldn't catch more footage of you." Marshall was scratching the back of his head. "Um, I-" "Marshall, was it you who caught the house on fire?" she said quietly said as she cut him off. "I- NO! You know I would never do that to you and Cake." "Well, you were the only one there so I insisted that yo-" Marshall suddenly grasped her hand tightly and looked sternly into her eyes "Hey, I'm one of your best friends. You know that I would have never done this. Look, I know that this is really bizarre, but when I was about to put whip cream all over your face, the whole house just caught on fire. This has to be some_one. _It couldn't have been an accident. You know we're going to find this guy and rip him to shreds for doing this." He smiled and put his hands back in his pocket. Fionna suddenly hugged him tightly and said "Thanks Marshall. We're going to kick the guy's butt and show him what we're made of."

**BLARGH BLARGH BLARGH! Hank you for you's awshum reviews! BYE!**


End file.
